This project will link closely with Project 1which will provide allelic variants of SP-A and evaluate SP-A regulation of human macrophage and epithelial cell functions and with Project 3, which will evaluate the role of SP-A and its variants in mediating the host response to ozone. Together, the projects will enhance our understanding of the role of SP-A in asthma.